In Ren-embrance
by Chromon
Summary: For the man who touched us all, from the words of one of his creations.


**This is for a great man from the eyes of one of his creations. In respect to Mrs. Oum's wishes, I will not use his name. It will be replaced by HE, HIM and the like. We all miss you.**

_The scene opens up in a blinding white space. As my eyes adjust to the brightness, a lone man seems to walk out of sheer nothingness to stand in front of me. He is a young man in his late teens. He wears a green and black coat with pink cuffs and white pants. He has long black hair that is tied in a ponytail with a pink streak that runs through his hair as well. I look into his pink eyes and saw a look of mirth as a corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. He opens his mouth and began to speak._

_"Hello. My name is Lie Ren, but everyone just calls me Ren." He says, extending his hand for me to shake. I take it with my own, but something doesn't seem right. It's as if neither of us are really there. It's as if we're both ghosts._

_"Hello," I reply, looking around and seeing nothing but white. "Do you know where I am? This place is really strange."_

_He turns around full circle, arms raised. "This... Is my mind." He answers. Seeing my look of confusion, he continues. "At this exact moment, we are both in my mind. I assume you've heard what happened to HIM?"_

_I nod. HE was the heart and soul of the RWBYverse. Earlier yesterday, HE had passed away. HE was only 33. HIS death shocked and shook the Rooster Teeth faithful. Some were wondering if this was the end of RWBY, but most were mainly concerned for HIS family. They shared there support, prayers, and favorite memories of HIM. Since HE had been hospitalized, $200,000 and counting had been raised for HIS medical bills and to support his family. Sure, they mourned, but they wanted to remember the man as HE had lived: happy and creative. I go to speak, but the words catch in my throat. Tears start to form in my eyes. Ren places his hand on my shoulder._

_"It's okay. HE isn't forgotten. We'll always remember HIM." I nod again, gaining my composure. I looked around and brought myself back to the situation at hand._

_"Why am I in your mind?" I asked. His eyes flashed bright as he smiled._

_"There's something I want to show you," he said. "When HE passed, I started thinking about everything HE had done for me. I realized I wanted to share it with someone. Look below us." I looked down, and gasped. Below us, the city of Vale spread out in all its glory. As I watched, we seemed to fly towards some buildings in the distance. As we drew near, my eyes widened. We were nearing Beacon Acadamey. I couldn't believe it! We were going to Beacon!_

* * *

_My feet hit the ground, and I look up at Beacon with eyes of wonder. The place that I thought I'd only see in my daydreams and through HIS work. I saw students walking back and forth between classes, I saw weapons shine in the sunlight. I turned and saw someone out of the corner of my eye._

_"Is that...? Ozpin?! Ozpin! Professor Ozpin!" I yelled waving my arms. I saw a red hood. "Ruby! I can't believe I get to meet you!" Ren walked up next to me, a slight frown on his face._

_"No one knows we're here. This is only a memory." He emphasized his point by poking a girl in the arm. There was no response. He took my arm and started showing me around the school, telling me about all the fun he had been having, some of the adventures he had been on. As I watched him speak, he smiled, remembering things from times gone by. Suddenly we were in Forever Fall, then walking on the streets of Vale. We again, showed back up at Beacon._

_"HE gave me a great place to live and train. It's beautiful here. I love Remnant."_

_He took me into the cafeteria. I saw the legendary food fight take place first-hand._

_"Wow," was all I could say. Ren laughed._

_"Yeah, it was pretty epic." He watched himself get wrecked by Yang. "Well... That part wasn't..." We watched until the battle ended then we jumped to another memory._

_We were on the day of initiation. I watched in silence as he landed, took out the King Taijitu, meet up with Nora, rode an Ursa to the clearing, fought side by side with all of soon to be Teams RWBY and JNPR. We then jumped to his heartfelt conversation with Jaune, then to the dance. We jumped from memory to memory with everyone he had met appearing and disappearing._

_"HE gave me friends I'll have forever. People I would have never met without him." We saw Nora slurp a pancake, "And a wonderful, albeit crazy, best friend."_

_We jumped again. We were in Rooster Teeth headquarters. I looked around in awe, then I saw HIM. HE was slaving away at a computer, working on scripts and animations. Then HE was in a studio recording sounds and voices. Ren smiled and pointed to a computer screen. On it, there was a picture of Ren._

_"HE created me! HE gave me form, a voice! HE brought me into this world. I'm so grateful for everything he did for me." Suddenly, people appeared next to him._

_I saw everyone from RWBY. I saw the whole Rooster Teeth family. I saw HIS family and friends, I even saw faces of complete strangers who's lives HE had touched. Ren smiled._

_"Everything I have is thanks to HIM. And not only me, so many people have been touched by HIM. HE was such a great man, and so many people loved HIM!" A tear formed in his eye. He brushed it away. "Even though it's sad, we shouldn't mourn HIM for too long. We should celebrate the life of the man who means so much to us."_

_Everyone faded, and soon it was just Ren and I again. He smiled, a sad smile, and began to walk away._

_"Wait! Don't go!" I yelled after him. He turned back and waved._

_"If this is the end of RWBY, then we had a great run. RWBY might fall away and be forgotten, but don't let people forget HIM and all HE stood for." He turned and disappeared into the vast white._

_I fell to my knees and cried. I don't know how much time passed but after I had finished crying, I looked up, tears blurring my sight. I don't know where HE is, or if HE can here me, but I didn't care. I needed to tell HIM._

_"Thank you..." I whispered hoarsely, and with that, everything faded to white..._

* * *

_"Have I succeeded? I've succeeded in being more than I was. Only to understand it all looks no different from yesterday, just a little bit clearer." **\- Monty Oum**_


End file.
